1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sliding button mechanisms, and particularly to a sliding button mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, many portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and personal digital assistants) are designed to be multifunctional. For example, a mobile phone can also have the functions of capturing photos, receiving broadcasts, etc. In use, these multifunctional portable electronic devices can be switched into different working modes corresponding to these functions by sliding button mechanisms.
In many conventional sliding button mechanisms, the buttons are usually not in tight contact with the housings. Thus, portable electronic devices using these sliding button mechanisms have assembling clearances formed between their housings and the buttons, which unfortunately may allow contaminants to enter the device and cause problems. Moreover, the sliding button can control volume and etc. of the portable electronic devices. When the volume is turned up or down, the button must be continuously slid towards one direction in a sliding slot of the portable electronic devices. However, the sliding slot usually has a longer length so as to greatly affect the appearance of the portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.